


Both Of You

by GeneraleCapoDiUrano



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Implied Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Melancholy, Sad, Sentimental, Writober, changectober, writober2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneraleCapoDiUrano/pseuds/GeneraleCapoDiUrano
Summary: #Changectober2020 day 6: CittàTutto ciò che Greg voleva, prima di partire, era di passare una vacanza con suo figlio, loro due soli, come quando Steven era piccolo e lo cercava in continuazione, per farsi cantare una canzone o scarrozzare in giro, per farsi coccolare e raccontare storie. Non aveva idea del perché il suo bambino avesse voluto con loro anche Perla.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Greg Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Both Of You

Per rompere il silenzio imbarazzante che si stava creando nel furgone, Greg aveva inserito una delle sue vecchie cassette nella radio e aveva guardato con la coda dell’occhio verso il sedile del passeggero, cercando senza troppo successo di nascondere il proprio disagio.  
Perla non sembrava troppo contenta della soluzione trovata, ma nessuna lamentela uscì dalle sue labbra serrate; continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, imperterrita, senza dire una parola.   
Per fortuna c’era Steven, seduto sui sedili posteriori, che alleggeriva l’atmosfera dondolandosi sul posto e cantando assieme alla radio, incapace di stare fermo e trattenere l’entusiasmo per quel viaggio improvvisato. Allungava la testa per riuscire a guardare fuori, aspettando di scorgere le cime dei grattacieli altissimi di Empire City, impaziente pur sapendo che il viaggio sarebbe stato ancora lungo.  
«Let me drive my van into your heart… let me drive my van into your heart…»  
Senza quasi accorgersene Greg si unì a lui, canticchiando a mezza voce. Cantare era sempre d’aiuto, quando si sentiva nervoso o in imbarazzo, anche una canzone che ormai reputava quasi sciocca.   
Non sapeva perché a Steven piacesse quella canzone. A Steven piacevano moltissime cose che gli altri definivano sciocche. Vedeva l’anima in tutto, proprio come sua madre.  
Gli parve di sentire Perla sospirare e si chiese se non avesse pensato esattamente ciò che aveva pensato anche lui.

_«Siamo arrivati?»  
«Non ancora, Schtu-ball, abbiamo ancora molti chilometri da fare.»_

_«Siamo arrivati?»  
«No, ci vorrà ancora qualche ora… porta pazienza, arriveremo.»_

_«Siamo arrivati?»  
«No… okay Schtu-ball, ho un’idea. Facciamo a gara a chi conta più macchine gialle prima di Empire City. Ci stai, Perla?»  
«Perché dovremmo contare le automobili? Non ha alcun senso.»  
«Lascia stare…»_

«Siamo arrivati!»  
Questa volta non era una domanda, e per poco Steven non saltò in piedi sul sedile per riuscire a guardare i palazzi che si stagliavano davanti a loro, immensi, infiniti.  
Era una visione completamente diversa da quella di Beach City, tutto era moderno, caotico, enorme, rumoroso e pieno di gente. Empire City era la città che non dormiva mai, non conosceva né il silenzio né il buio.  
«Vediamo di trovare un bel posto qua in giro… questa città è piena di hotel super lussuosi, non dev’essere difficile trovare qualcosa.»  
«Eri già stato a Empire City, papà?»  
«Solo un paio di volte. Ma questa è la prima in cui ho la possibilità di alloggiare in un hotel degno di questo nome!»   
Perla continuava a non aprire bocca. Steven, da dietro allo schienale, la abbracciò a tradimento: «Vedrai Perla, sarà divertente!»  
Solo questo riuscì a farla sorridere per un istante; alla fin fine, lei aveva acconsentito a quel viaggio solo ed esclusivamente per Steven. Gli accarezzò le mani, mentre sospirava appena. «Sì, sì, ci divertiremo. Adesso però riallacciati la cintura.»

Tutto ciò che Greg voleva, prima di partire, era di passare una vacanza con suo figlio, loro due soli, come quando Steven era piccolo e lo cercava in continuazione, per farsi cantare una canzone o scarrozzare in giro, per farsi coccolare e raccontare storie. Non aveva idea del perché il suo bambino avesse voluto con loro anche Perla – certo, le voleva un mondo di bene, ma sapeva benissimo che i rapporti tra loro due erano sempre stati… complicati.   
Steven era incredibilmente sensibile alle emozioni delle persone intorno a lui, sapeva perfettamente quando l’atmosfera cominciava a farsi pesante; ed era davvero difficile, per lui, sopportare di vedere gli altri a disagio. Per questo Greg non si capacitava del fatto che, nonostante tutto, lui avesse insistito per viaggiare insieme a Perla.  
Non avevano passato una brutta serata. Lui e Steven si erano divertiti un mondo, e Perla… ci aveva provato. Per un brevissimo istante, aveva creduto che la cosa potesse funzionare.  
Ma così non era andata, e alla fine si era davvero trovato a passare il tempo da solo con suo figlio, come tanto desiderava. Eppure, ora che erano crollati entrambi sul letto senza neppure cambiarsi, quella sensazione orribile che l’aveva accompagnato sin dal momento in cui era salito alla guida del furgone per portarli lì tornò prepotentemente a far sentire la propria voce, che non poteva più essere attutita dalle chiacchiere allegre e dalle risate di Steven.   
Non avrebbe neppure saputo darle un nome. Nervosismo, disagio, forse addirittura senso di colpa – non era solo imbarazzo, quello che provava ogni volta che lui e Perla erano assieme. Non aveva mai voluto fermarsi a riflettere su di esso.  
Non sapeva se si fosse addormentato oppure no; nel dormiveglia sentiva Steven respirare piano, sdraiato accanto a lui, rumore di passi, forse una voce leggera che cantava.  
 _«È te che ha scelto ed amato e non io…»_

Era questo che aveva voluto Steven per tutto il tempo?   
Costringerli a parlare, a risolvere tutto.   
Greg voleva solo portare suo figlio in vacanza e farlo divertire. Steven, invece, pensava al modo in cui avrebbe potuto riavvicinare le persone che amava. Pensavano di essere venuti lì per lui, mentre alla fine lui era venuto lì per loro.  
Si erano dovuto allontanare di chilometri e chilometri da Beach City, per riuscire ad allontanarsi anche dalle catene che impedivano loro di parlarsi faccia a faccia.

_«Anch’io mi odierei, se fossi te.»  
«Io non ti odio…»  
«Ma… sapevo cosa provavi per Rose, e sono rimasto comunque.»  
«Non era quello il problema.»  
«E qual era?»  
«…che si era innamorata di te.»  
«Beh, sai com’è Rose… ha sempre fatto quello che voleva.»_

Steven amava entrambi, ed entrambi amavano Steven più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ed entrambi amavano Rose più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Era il centro della loro stessa vita e li legava indissolubilmente, anche se per anni erano stati incapaci di riconoscerlo. Forse era stata la gelosia, forse il rancore e il rimorso. Non erano stati in grado di capire che le emozioni su cui si era costruito il muro che li divideva non avevano alcun motivo di esistere – che, anzi, erano svanite da sole, e tutto ciò che rimaneva era la paura di confrontarsi e riconoscersi l’uno nell’altra.  
Erano legati dall’amore e dalla perdita.   
Mentre ballava e piangeva, Greg si era reso conto di non essersi mai sentito tanto vicino a qualcuno. Ad accomunarli erano gli stessi identici sentimenti ed emozioni, lo stesso amore, la stessa persona per cui continuare a vivere ogni singolo giorno. Anche Perla piangeva e ballava.

_«Perché siamo venuti fino a qui? Potevamo farlo a casa.»_


End file.
